Another Secret
by betafiction
Summary: What confused Chuck was why Blair was bothering. She didn’t need the money like the other girls would. She couldn’t be that insecure could she?
1. The Studio

**ANOTHER SECRET**

©duchessrose

***

_Authors Note: Althought I have been writing fan fiction for a while now this is the first time I have actually submitted here, so please read, review and tell me what you like/don't like so I can evolve!!_

_p.s. I don't own GossipGirl. Infact I don't own anything. Not even these hands or this laptop. Toshiba who?_

_***_

**

*

**Chapter 1 The Studio**

Chuck eyed her curiously from the balcony. _Where exactly was she sneaking off to_ he thought.

The party had been average. Some new faces but nothing interesting. Nothing quite as interesting as Blair Waldorf. But it seemed that no matter who he met, no one compared to her. And it frustrated him to no end.

So he caught himself following her every move. Usually she would be more than aware of his attentions as she too would be just as conscious of him, but not tonight. Something else was on her mind and she mistook the latest blonde conquest on his arms as a sign that he was too busy to notice her sneak out the side doors.

Blair walked awkwardly by the table of lawyers who appreciated her passing by wearing a surprisingly short ensemble. That was something else that intrigued him, in more ways than one. Blair wasn't the type to expose her skin as anxiously as some of the other girls in the room. So he watched quietly from the balcony to see which direction she was heading. He casually finished his drink and headed after her.

Her jacket swung angrily in the wind as she sped up her pace. She was going to be late and that was something she really couldn't afford. Her dress threatened to ride up even higher, forcing her to stop every now and then just to re-adjust. Luckily for Chuck, this gave him more than enough time to catch up with her.

He watched from the limo as she walked into the McCartney Photography Studio. The studio was busy with action and models waiting to be shot for what seemed like a winter themed session. The front window, famous for providing a life-sized TV feed of what was happening inside, allowed him to pull up in the front and watch from the limo. But Blair barely stopped to acknowledge the dozens of people in the studio. Instead she marched through to the back rooms where the TV failed to capture her movements. He waited five minutes before he stepped out of the limo. Just as he was about to walk in, he noticed those legs on the screen.

He leant up against the wall as he realized that she was there to be photographed. Then he realized that all the attention was on her feet and the row of shoes next to her. She changed shoes about 5 times and posed with a nervous expression. After only 10minutes she was finished and the shoes were being rolled away like royalty. He noticed the label and realized that these were designers that rivaled Blair's mother in the industry. Blair was assisted off the stand by a guy who appeared to be in charge. Chuck shuffled uncomfortably as he watched the guy kiss Blair's hand. She seemed to thank him and walked with him into another office.

_Was she dating this guy?_ He knew she would normally shove him in Chucks face if she was but all this was so secretive. He sat back in the limo and waiting for her again. After half an hour he grew annoyed and decided this was stupid. He was wasting his time. If he wanted her he could have had her. If she wanted to keep things from him she could. But he fumed as the limo drove away.


	2. Silence is Golden

**Chapter 2 Silence is Golden**

"Chuck what's your problem?" she was sick of his attitude. Lately he had been even ruder to her than normal. He's the one that had gone crazy, rejected her telling him she loved him and gone back to being a no good, boozing womanizer, so why was he acting as though she had hurt him?

He had laughed along with all the other jerks who had decided they would pick on Blair at school. How things had changed. Not only was she no longer Queen Bee but she was being ridiculed on stupid Gossip Girl. Someone had sent in a photo of her with her extra short dress reveling almost too much. The boys were being dirty and the girls were calling her a slut. And Chuck, that MOTHERCHUCKER! He just stood there behind the girls and laughed while they asked her if she was desperate to find someone because Nate had left her.

So she walked passed the girls and stood there with her hands on her hips demanding an answer. He straightened his stance and moved closer to her. She caught her breath as his eyes burned into hers, but she still stood her ground. He came in so close that she could feel his breath. Then with a smirk he just turned his back and walked off. She stood stunned while everyone else got on with their business.

He noticed she wasn't in class later. Everyone else had assumed it was because she was sick of the gossip but he knew her better.


	3. More than a Date

**Chapter 3 More than a Date**

"You're looking lovely dear" Eleanor commented as she glanced up from her book. Blair blushed at the unexpected compliment. "But please take off that hat. You know hats don't suit you." She hadn't even looked up a second time to make that last comment. Blair just threw the hat aside and left the house feeling insecure again. But, as usual, she didn't let it show.

She flicked open her phone, ignoring a missed call from Serena and waited for the unknown number to call back. And almost like magic, it rang in that instance.

"Blair, please come to my office again. I would personally like to show you the photos. They look wonderful!"

She hung up the phone and her cheeks flushed red. "Taxi!"

They did look amazing. Just as Michael had promised. He sat next to her on the couch as she flicked through the proofs.

"When I saw you in the store Blair, I couldn't help asking you to do this. You looked so lovely trying on all the styles. But to be honest I wanted you here for more than just a shoot. Would you come to dinner with me tonight?"

She almost fumed as she glared at him! So all he had been after was a young girl to play with. She should have known. She wasn't beautiful and mature enough to do something like this seriously. She stood up and let the proofs drop to the floor.

"Thank you for the offer but this isn't why I came here. I wanted to try something new but that didn't mean you Michael." Blair grabbed her jacked off the table but he grabbed her arm before she could run off.

"Blair. I didn't mean to upset you. I still want you to model. I just find you so intriguing. Please? One dinner is all I ask." He appeared genuine in his request and despite the fact that he was almost 30, she felt drawn to him too. Plus a fancy dinner would be a nice way to get out of the home.

"This is ridiculous you know. Take me somewhere good otherwise the dinner will be over faster than my modeling career!" She didn't wait for his response as she pushed passed one of the photographers.

He was satisfied for now.


	4. An Escape

**Chapter 4 An Escape**

Blair didn't believe for one moment that all Michael wanted was dinner but she felt like escaping and more than once Michael had offered that. Right now, he was the only person she had. Even Serena was back with Dan despite their parents' issues. So she only seemed to call when it was convenient for her.

A final glance in the mirror at her navy a-line dress that emphasized her delicate curves, and she was ready to sell her soul. Just another wrong guy to add to the list anyway. He messaged her to let her know he was downstairs. So she grabbed her clutch and sneaked out before Eleanor and Cyrus could ask her where she was off to.

"You look breathtaking Blair" he gazed at her admiringly. She flicked her wrist at him.

"Spare me the lame romantic movie moment Michael. Where are we going?" he smiled at her obnoxiousness knowing very well it was just an act. He could see how innocent she was under it all and that's why he wanted her. That childlike insecurity made her that much more beautiful. Money couldn't buy such innocence.

He took her to the _Chateaux _for dinner and lavished her with the best. She barely seemed to care though. That was until they were leaving and they passed a group outside.

"Blair!?" Nate, Dan and Serena sang in unison. Chuck and his twins also looked shocked.

"Guys, hi, this is Michael my mum's assistant stylist." She lied so easily. "he's in town from the office in France so we've taken him out for the night but Mum and Cyrus decided to head home early. So… we have to go. His flight leaves early. Bye!"

Before anyone else got a word in she grabbed Michaels hand and jumped into his car. They all watched as Michael waved to them and Blair sank into her seat.

"Blair, wait…" Serena tried to no avail to get her best friends attention. Dan put his hand on Serena's shoulder and shook his head. "Well, that was only slightly weird." Everyone just nodded in agreement. Chuck was clearly angry. "We're outa here" he grumbled and practically pulled the twins in the opposite direction.

In the car Michael had decided that if she was going to lie about him then he would use it to his advantage. "Lets go somewhere relaxing." She looked at him and nodded. Just looking at Chuck for that brief moment had thrown her again. With him on her mind she directed Michael to the bar she had once asked Chuck to meet her at.

"You call this relaxing?" Michael practically shouted as she pulled him into the club. But he followed her willingly. A couple drinks later and she did indeed seem to be relaxing. As long as she kept taking them, he knew he would be happy to keep buying her the cocktails.

If Blair had known how strong these particular cocktails were perhaps she would have stopped after the third one.


	5. Young Money

**Chapter 5 Young Money**

The twins were busily raiding the limo fridge while Chuck made an important call. The private investigator answered happily for his best customer.

"McCartney Studio's. Yes, find out who he is and what he might want with a high school student". He hung up the phone knowing all too well what Michael would want with Blair and it drove him crazy. So he drowned the thoughts with Scotch and a _massage _from the girls.

It only took half an hour for the PI to return with interesting news. Michael McCartney had a fairly clean record on the surface, but he had paid the right people to keep the necessary information a secret. Michael liked to manipulate underage girls into modeling for him. He was known for his many high profile relationships, with some of the highest paid models in the fashion industry, but when the girls had found out about his hobby they had all left before their own names were dragged into the trouble.

What confused Chuck was why Blair was bothering. She didn't need the money like the other girls would. She couldn't be that insecure could she?

"So where are they now?" Chucked demanded. "Keep me up to date until I get there. Anything he does with her I want to know." He hung up with determination. "Girls, feel like a dance?"


	6. You are Special

**Chapter 6 You are Special **

Blair was enjoying feeling drunk. She felt so much more confident that she had in such a long time.

"So you think I'm beautiful? How many girls do you say that to?" She had one hand on her waist and another running through her long dark hair. She was waiting for him to tell her what she had always wanted someone else to say and he did.

"You're just so interesting Blair. You are very special you know. I think you don't get told that enough. That's why I wanted you to model for me. All the other models…" He paused to order another round, "…sure they are beautiful but you. You're not just beautiful you have something else. Something that not everyone can see. I want other people to see it too."

"With shoes?" she crinkled her brow in doubt. "You're full of shit but I guess it doesn't matter."

"Not just shoes. That's all we had going when I found you. Next week I want you to model something else." He went to touch her hand but she pulled away without even realizing.

"Michael, you know who my mum is. I can't be seen as a coat hanger for another designer. Even if she didn't think I was good enough for her clothes." She went off tangent in thought. "Anyway… what's next? socks?"

He had a charming laugh but it was slightly mocking. He finally grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer. "How do you feel about swimwear?"

She shivered at the intensity in his eyes but his strong grip was familiar and she softened despite the ridiculous nature of the question. She leant in to kiss him but he pulled back. She grabbed his neck and pulled him into a forceful kiss. He returned it with a sleazy aggression. His kiss was sloppy and dirty but she didn't stop. She just wanted him to make her feel special. But it didn't make her feel special either.

Chuck watched with a clenched wrist from across the room. SHE had kissed the sleaze. He had watched the whole thing unfold. He really didn't know who Blair Waldorf was. So full of secrets. What was she searching for?

He walked over to the bar not far from them. It took three shots to keep him from running over and punching the guy till he stopped moving. Blair finally pulled back from the kiss bored with the exchange. Michael on the other hand looked exhilarated. They said something to each other and Michael left for the bathroom. Chuck noticed her messy state and sat up. Blair finally spotted him and tried to compose herself. She walked over calming assuming he hadn't seen the kiss.


	7. More Information

**Chapter 7 More Information**

"Chuck is every bar YOUR Bar?" Chuck took her in. Despite her state she looked stunning. "You drink now Waldorf? I thought your friend had an early flight"

She sighed with irritation. "He's not a friend and mother asked him to stay an extra week." Blair was drunk so she didn't even question pulling up a seat next to Chuck. She ordered another drink on Michaels tab and stared at the twins with annoyance.

She suddenly seemed to realize she was talking to Chuck and paused before another comment. "I'll see you at school." She got up from her temporary seat and wobbled away. Michael came out of the bathroom and attempted to resume their earlier embrace. Blair pushed him away which seemed to anger him. She must have told him Chuck was there because he stared over quickly and nodded his head. They sat down and Chuck watched as Michael talked her ear off and kept the drinks coming.

Suddenly Chuck's phone rang. The PI has more news. Like he had said. Michael liked to manipulate underage girls into modeling for him. It would start off innocent. Perhaps sleepwear, or handbags and even shoes as in Blair's case, but then he would pressure them to be more risky. Telling them they were beautiful while he managed to get most of them to pose for lingerie and bathers. He had been caught for having nude photos of underage girls in his studio. He claimed they were art and that he didn't take them so his 'friends' at the station who were into a similar hobby let him go.

Then the PI paused. "Mr Bass. If this guy is with a friend of yours you need to get her away. McCartney is currently on a rape trial. The young girl was 17. He told her he was going to make her famous. Then he drugged her, stripped her, took photos and raped her."

Chuck hung up the phone but realized he couldn't see them anywhere. The twins were getting bored of his lack of attention so he gave them some money and told tem to have an early night. He was determined to find Blair. The bartender told him to check the private upstairs function room. Chuck headed there without a second thought.


	8. A Private Function

**Chapter 8 A Private Function**

"Have some water Blair" Michael offered. She took it knowing tomorrow would be awful. He allowed her to put the drink down before he started to lean in again and kiss her. She pushed him away once more and he grabbed her arm with frustrated. "What's going on? Are you playing with me?" He was starting to scare her.

Next thing she knew Michael was on the floor and Chuck was standing in front of her.

"Go away Chuck!" She finally realized what had happened.

"Let me take you home. You're too drunk" He held out his hand. Blair looked at him with confusion. Only last week he was ignoring her again, like they had never existed. Why in the hell would he want to help her? This must be a set up, she thought. A whole group from school probably dared Chuck to make her think he cared again so she would look like an even bigger fool when he rejected her in public.

Blair mumbled as she helped Michael up, "Don't pretend you care."

Before Michael could even think about fighting back, the bouncers had heard about the action and raced over to keep the peace. As they led Blair and Michael outside, Chuck asked the bouncers to make sure they got in different cars informing them that Blair was underage.

Despite Michael's protests, Blair was led to a taxi without him and sent home. Chuck watched from the entrance as they all went their separate ways. Michael pulled down the window as he drove past.

"Don't get involved boy. You don't know who you're messing with" Chuck just stared as he lit a smoke and Michael drove off.


	9. Missing in Action

**Chapter 9 Missing in Action**

Blair wasn't at school again on Monday or Tuesday. Chuck's PI had informed him that Blair hadn't left home so she was safe.

On Wednesday when she finally arrived she looked tired and sad. She either didn't remember exactly what had happened on the weekend or she has just chosen to forget. Either way she ignored Chuck completely.

After school Blair went to the studio to see Michael. He had sent her messages telling her he was worried about her and wanted to see her. She was still numb. She remembered Chuck at the bar but not much else. When she walked to the studio she noticed a new poster covering the window. It was of her. Well of her legs anyway. She stopped in shock. At least Michael thought she was worth showing off.

Michael embraced her awkwardly when she walked in. As strange as it was, Blair felt comforted. Like she was being protected. Her own father had never made her feel that way. So they chatted and he reminded her of the latest shoot he wanted her to do.

"Are you serious? I don't think so. I'm not compromising my mothers business nor my body. This isn't a game." She stomped her feet and he backed off.

"Ok fine Blair. I just wanted you to do more. We can do a special shoot where you are wearing a mask or your back is turned. There are ways around it. Just think about it at least." He leaned back into his chair and observed her walking around the room in thought.

She stopped staring at a random portfolio. "Are you going to take me out again?" He leant forward and motioned for her to sit down but she stayed where she was. "Wherever you want Blair."


	10. Her Legs

**Chapter 10 Her Legs**

Everyone was talking about Blair. Gossip Girl had caught her catching a taxi home alone early Sunday morning. Luckily no one had seen the altercation with Chuck otherwise his reputation would be questioned again also. They would say he was going soft again.

Perhaps he was going soft. Why else would he be driving past the studio again? And there she was. Well not Blair completely, but her legs. He knew those legs and they were plastered on the window for everyone to see. This was something Serena would do not Blair. Then again the rumors were that she always wanted to be like Serena.

Chuck's thoughts were interrupted when Michael and Blair walked out of the studio. She didn't even bother to look around in case someone was watching. They got in Michaels car and drove away. Chuck's driver followed behind slowly, trying not to be seen.

They stopped at small café after a long drive out of familiar territory. Chuck called his PI and ordered him to send a spy while he went about his business. Chuck didn't want to leave Blair alone with this guy but he had business to clean up still months after his father's death.

Inside the café Blair was starting to feel odd. She had only had a tea. Perhaps it was because she hadn't eaten properly the last few days. She clutched her stomach but Michael didn't appear to notice her pain until she started to feel dizzy too. He worriedly grabbed her and took her to his house, which was conveniently only a block away. By the time they got inside she had blacked out from the pain, with the memory of Michael telling her she was going to be fine, she just needed a little sleep.


	11. Outside Familiar Territory

**Chapter 11 Outside Familiar Territory**

Chuck was in the middle of another endless meeting when an urgent message arrived from his PI.

'Call me now' was all the text said.

He excused himself from the meeting and hid himself in the pool room. "What is it?" he asked urgently.

"McCartney has her in his house. She was looking oddly tired when they walked in. My guess is he's drugged her."

Chuck didn't need to hear anymore. He memorized the directions and headed straight to Blair. All the way there he realized how deeply he had buried his feelings for Blair since his father's death. He had tried to save her from his pain by letting her go and even though he knew he never would be good enough for her, he couldn't stop worrying about her.

--

Blair was falling in and out of consciousness. Flashes kept burning her eyes and she felt cold and empty as though she was dead. Even in her dreams she hated herself. She kept running and running but the further she tried to run the harder it got as though she was stuck to the road with gum forcing her right back where she started from. All of a sudden her dreams were interrupted with a bang.

--

Chuck practically pulled the front door off its hinges as he rushed to where he could here sounds. He walked into McCartney's 'special' room to find Blair passed on in her underwear on the bed and McCartney holding a camera and a bottle of vodka. McCartney jumped back startled by Chuck's sudden entry.

McCartney quickly recovered to throw the camera at Chucks head. Chuck ducked but by the time he got back on his feat McCartney had run out the house. Chuck quickly grabbed Blair and raced to the limo before McCartney brought recruitments.

In the limo he contacted his father's old lawyers and made arrangements to have McCartney hunted down. While he spoke on the phone Blair leant against him in what seemed like a upsetting slumber. She was sweating and constantly grabbing his arm, letting go and grabbing it again.


	12. The Penthouse

**Chapter 12 The Penthouse**

He didn't know where to take her. If she went home, the questions from Eleanor would be dangerous. She might think Chuck was taking advantage of her. So he took her the only place he knew he could keep her safe, the Penthouse.

She slept for hours and he just watched her from the bar. She woke up to the sound of him pouring another drink. She scanned the room confused. "Chuck?" she whimpered. She tried to get up but her legs wouldn't hold her and she fell on the ground alongside the bed. He walked over, picked her up and placed her back gently on the bed. She held his arms as he put her down so he wouldn't leave. He sat on the bed with his back to her. She realized she was in her underwear and covered herself with the silk sheets.

He filled her in on what had happened softly but she didn't seem surprised. She just rolled aside and closed her eyes. "Can I have a shower?" She asked. He nodded but had a bath prepared for her instead knowing she would be weak on her legs for a while. She managed to get herself into the bath but when she got out she realized she had no clothes.

She walked out in her towel and he stared at her with a lifted brow.

"Oh, quit your staring and offer me something to wear" she demanded. At least she had her edge back. Her smirked and looked her up and down. "What if I don't?" he asked teasingly.

"Chuck!" She shrieked.

He hid a smile as he walked over to his spare closet. "Here" he pulled out a white shirt. "Sorry I don't have shoes in your size to match" he mocked. She grabbed the shirt and walked back into the bathroom.


	13. Black Pearl

**Chapter 13 Black Pearl**

They sat there awkwardly for a moment while she fiddled with the hem of the shirt, trying to get it to cover more than it was.

"I'll have some clothes arranged for you soon Blair." She smiled at his kind comment, until he followed up with "…Unless you're happy in what you're wearing because I personally don't mind it at all."

She just sighed at walked over to the bar_. Why was she being shy anyway? He'd seen more than she ever intended for him to a long time ago._

He watched her glace over to the cabinet full of liquor. "If you can stomach it, help yourself." He watched in surprise as she pulled out the _Black Pearl_ Cognac. "Your expensive taste doesn't end with clothes does it?"

"What?" She looked at the bottle questioningly.

"That's a $10,000 bottle. But don't let that stop you." She was about to put it back when he walked over, grabbed the bottle from her and poured them each a drink.

As anti-alcohol as Blair usually was, for some reason she didn't care anymore. All she knew was that she didn't want to go home and she didn't want to not be around Chuck. So they sat together and drank as though they had done this many times before.

Chuck had caught himself staring at her thighs more than twice in the last minute. He got up to change the mood that was beginning to grow. He didn't want the memories to come back. It was hard enough pretending he didn't care anymore. He didn't want to have to go through all that again. But when she was right there in from of him, looking so delicate and mysterious, he knew his body would be fighting with his mind, and winning, unless he tried to occupy himself.

Meanwhile Blair was convinced that despite his kind actions, Chuck was almost repulsed by her. He kept shuffling in his seat and finally when he couldn't stand her anymore he got up and walked to the other side of the room. So, feeling almost as confident as the other night thanks to her new friend alcohol, Blair decided to find out what was going on.


	14. A Late Adventure

**Chapter 14 A Late Adventure**

"Chuck. I'm going to stay here tonight." She practically ordered his approval. "And while I do, could you at least pretend you don't mind my company?" Satisfied with her announcement she jumped from her seat and walked over to his closet.

Chuck just observed curiously as she pulled out a pair of his suit pants and pulled them on, barely fastening them to her body with a Louis Vuitton belt. She flicked her hair back as she finished her outfit. Although her thighs were covered, she still managed to somehow look unbelievably attractive in his business clothes.

"Come with me" she demanded as she walked towards the door. Chuck paused for a moment, then decided that perhaps this could be interesting, so he followed her as he lit a smoke inside.

Blair had remembered that the there was a pool table a few rooms bellow so she led him there and started preparing the table. "We've never had good success with following through completely on our bets so lets try again shall we? If I win this game, you're going to tell me why you stopped wanting me in your life. And if you win... "She looked up at him waiting for a suggestion "Pick something Bass. Anything."

He glanced over to the water reflecting from the swimming pools in the next room. "Then Waldorf, we go for a swim."

She nodded hiding her confusion at his weak idea and glided to the head of the table knowing very well that her chances of winning were slim, but this was probably the closest she would ever get to finding out the truth.

Although the game was going quickly, the drinks were beginning to take their full affect for Blair and she was finding it increasingly difficult to keep her hand steady. "That was horrid!" she cried as Chuck potted the black ball in victory. In frustration she accidently slammed her knee into the side table and fell back onto the floor. She winced in pain and pulled her knees to her body. "I officially hate Pool" she mumbled looking up at Chuck who was taking off his scarf. Instead of looking all satisfied with winning, he seemed slightly serious. He picked her up into his arms and walked over to the swimming pool. She felt like she was being dragged to be walked off the plank.

"Chuck, wait!" but her screams were too late as he threw her into the pool.


	15. One Million Possibilities

**Chapter 15 One Million Possibilities**

Her whole life had felt like a series of humiliations and right now Chuck was the one punishing her. She struggled to find her place in the water as the bubbles began to coil around her. Although she would have preferred to stay under the water her lungs forced her up. When she broke the surface she was almost surprised to see that Chuck was still standing on the edge. She had assumed he was just going to dunk her in and leave her there. But instead he was preparing himself to join her. She brushed the hair off her face as she watched him strip down to his trunks. Her borrowed pants were practically falling from the weight off the water so she slithered out of them as Chuck dived into the water.

Realizing she had only the white shirt left on, she moved to the deep end of the pool. As Chuck approached she felt herself hold her breath. He dipped his head into the water once more and surfaced right in front of Blair. Without a word he grabbed her waist, moving her to where only his feet could still touch the ground, and pulled her in for a kiss.

Her mind almost exploded. Of all the games, and all the million possibilities, she never thought she could let herself fall for him again but in one kiss it happened. She grabbed at his neck for balance even though he was holding her tightly at the waist. Not only did she return the kiss but she wrapped her legs around him and allowed the curve of her whole body to brush against him. He responded by ripping the buttons off her borrowed shirt and moving one hand across her body to finally rest on her legs. The legs that had started all this again.


	16. Another Departure

**Chapter 16 Another Departure**

The water. The alcohol. The desire. It had all seemed like a dream. But when he woke in his bed with her next to him, he knew it had been better than any dream could have created. She had been clinging to him in the night and he hadn't wanted the sleep catch up to him knowing that she would probably run away as soon as she woke.

He really must have exhausted her because she lay there well into noon. By the time she opened her eyes he was dressed and ready to meet his lawyer to see what could be done about McCartney. She saw he was leaving and pretended to still be asleep. He stared at her for another moment before finally deciding he was late enough and walked out the penthouse.

As soon as she sat up panic struck her. A million questions ran through her mind. _McCartney, Chuck, last night… what was she thinking? The damage was done and here she was naked and freaking out. _Despite the chaos going on in her mind, Blair managed to compose herself and get out of bed. She found Chuck's shirt once again and her underwear so that was a start. She called Dorota from Chucks room phone, realizing she had lost her mobile, and organized her maid to come with spare clothes and a 'special' taxi. Dorota arrived in a flash filled with worry for Blair.

"Miss Blair. I've been so worried" She was practically sweating with concern.

Blair flicked her a glair, "Hush Dorota, I don't want us to be seen leaving Chuck's playroom."

They walked managed to crawl out the security exit and jump straight into the waiting taxi. Luckily for Blair, Dorota's cousin was the driver and, although he didn't understand why, he knew how much Blair meant to Dorota so he hadn't hesitated to help. Blair hung her head against the edge of the seat as they made their way home. She couldn't remember exactly what had happened at Michael's house but she knew it wasn't pleasant. Chuck hah actually come and rescued her. It was almost romantic of him. Then all the memories of last night came back and her heart started beating fast. She though she had cured herself of the bass disease. How wrong she had been.

Meanwhile Chuck had arrived back at the penthouse knowing that she wouldn't be there but the disappointment only really hit him when he realized the bed had been made. Probably by Dorota but it still felt like she was already trying to erase what had happened. 


	17. The Final Break

**Chapter 17 The Final Break**

The glass doors to the classroom seemed oddly clear on Monday afternoon. It felt like every face was looking at Blair from every angle. It was just paranoia and she knew it but it hurt. She looked though wondering if Chuck was in class yet but she couldn't see him so she wondering in. She hadn't seen him all day but then again this was the only class they had together at the beginning of the week

She almost jumped when she saw him at the corner of the room leaning against a desk on the far left. He looked at her instantly and they stared at each other for a moment until he changed his expression and mouthed her name. Luckily Serena broke the tension, before Blair could respond, with an over enthusiastic hug.

Coming out of the hug, Serena flung her backwards in frustration "Blair! Where the hell have you been again? What are you now, the disappearing bee??" She was clearly distressed and Blair didn't seem to care. "I'm sorry S. I just… Eleanor, I mean mum, she had a few things she wanted my help with. I just got a bit caught up with it all. You know fashion. One minute you're up the next you're actually having to do some work…" Serena seemed to allow the excuse and went on to talk about Dan and something about his Dad and Serena's mum and even though Blair didn't really want to hear it, it was better than having to face Chuck just yet. And when the bell rang at the end of class she grabbed Serena's hand and practically flew out the door.

As they walked they heard a familiar voice behind them. "Hey. The terrible two. Glad to see you found each other" Dan joked running his hand along Serena's waist. Serena returned the gesture with a giggle and a peck on his lips. As they got lost in each other Blair found herself flinching at their play. After several attempts to interrupt them she decided she wasn't in the mood to talk with either of them anyway so she decided to head home and miss the school rep meeting.

She changed her mind halfway home and decided to head to the lake. She couldn't remember the last time she had gone past there. And she knew no one would bother looking for her there.

Blair stared at her reflection in the water allowing her thoughts to take over. What if she just jumped in and never surfaced. What would happen to everyone then? Not that she would ever do something as stupid as that but she was beginning to question what purpose she had to anything. Putting her bag and shoes near the bench she stepped towards the lake and decided that the further she went into the water, the more all her problems would wash away.

She ended up soaked from top to bottom. Marc Jacobs wouldn't be impressed with her choice of washing water. But she felt better. Much better. In that brief moment where her head was under water she had decided what she was going to do next.


	18. People Get Ready

**Chapter 18 People Get Ready**

"Michael. Yes it's me, Blair. Let's meet" She hung up the phone with a smirk.

Chuck had resisted chasing her from the classroom early that day knowing she would need some time to rest, relax and settle into the reality of everything. So he had been confused and furious all at once when his PI had called to tell him that Blair was seen walking into the McCartney studio.

'How could she be so stupid? She must have known that McCartney was no good. Sure she had seemed like she didn't remember what had happened but he had tried to explain.' All he needed was the evidence but it seemed that McCartney had cleaned up his act after Chuck's disruption. His people couldn't find anything physical to present a case. In spite of his thoughts, Chuck didn't hesitate to head to the studio and find Blair.

He pulled up near the entrance and jumped out the limo. Turning to his side he realized she had already left the studio and was walking away. "Blair!" he growled. She turned her head and waiting for him to cross the road. She was about to talk but Chuck grabbed her arm and interrupted. "What exactly are you trying to do? I think we both know what he is capable Blair. You need to stay away until I sort this out. Blair, I need you to stay away." He went from fuming to weak with fear for her safety.

She pulled his hand from her arm but stood her ground. "Chuck its ok, I have…" but he interrupted again "It's not ok!" and dragged her into the limo. She didn't resist to his surprise.

"Chuck I'm not going to get hurt again." She stared at him and he realized that not only was she completely wet but that she had meant many things with that comment. She reached into her bag.. "This is all I needed." She said as she pulled out an album and handed it to him. He flicked through the photos of her shoot and looked at Blair confused.

"I hope there's something I'm missing." He was starting to doubt her sanity, but was also slightly turned on by her dripping hair. She leaning in to the album and flicked one of the images out of their pocket revealing another one behind it. His eyes widened at what he saw. A Picture. More pictures of Blair but obviously not ones that had been consented. They were of her getting changed before the shoot. He was about to flick another one over when she shut the album on his hand.

"You get the picture. The photo shoot behind the veil wasn't exactly paid work. I noticed he had _extra photos _in another girl's album when I was in his office once. And when I called your lawyer he told me what I needed." She sat back into her seat, closed her eyes and relaxed. For the first time in a long time she actually felt relaxed.


	19. Wild Child

**Chapter 19 Wild Child**

Chuck just stared at Blair and messed his hair in surprise. She still managed to shock him. After everything they had been through she only got more fascinating.

Dam her and dam the fact that he couldn't resist removing the space from between them. Her eyes were still closed as he leant in and kissed her. She gasped as their lips touched but returned his kiss immediately. He placed his hand behind her back and lay her down onto the seat as he shifted his body over hers.

The energy was intense but she was still on high alert so she broke the kiss and pulled him over so she was almost sitting on him.

"Stop the Limo!" she yelled to the driver who responded immediately. She leant in for a final passionate kiss and jumped out the car.

He watched her walk away as he fixed his scarf. "I guess you can't keep a bad girl down" he smirked as the limo drove off.

_*__**Authors note:**__ sorry to say this is almost the end. Hope you've enjoyed it so far and let me know if you want a sequel._


	20. Gone Fishing

**Chapter 20 Gone Fishing**

What was she going to do about Chuck? God he looked hot in the limo. "FOCUS!" she yelled in her room.

"On what exactly?"

No no no. she hadn't had time to think and he was already back, and dressed to impress she noticed.

"Stay where you are Chuck. We need to work this out logically." She paced around the room. "You, I , we… we have a lot of chemistry clearly…"

"Clearly" he certainly agreed with that.

She ignored his butting in and continued her thoughts aloud. "But we are so good at hurting each together."

"You don't seem to mind pain." he couldn't even stand still for a minute, he was already standing behind her gently stroking her neck.

B -"Chuck. I don't want anything from you."

C -"But you do want me."

B -"But nothing more."

C –"It's as close as you'll get."

B – "Then you'll have to suffer too."

He didn't know how to reply to that.

B – "I mean I need you to suffer with me."

She grabbed her jacket and motioned to the door. They walked out the building and towards the park. Although curious as hell, he never questioned her until they got to the lake.

B – "Get in Bass. No comments!"

He started taking off his clothes but she shook her head and pushed him towards the water. He resisted for a moment but the saw the determination in her eyes and figured even if she was crazy she was still irresistible. She followed him in and they swam to the rock in the middle. All of a sudden she started laughing, "Looks like you're fried tonight Bass!".

She started kissing his neck and he instantly didn't care that they were sitting in the middle of a _public_ lake. Finding an appropriate shield in the reeds they let themselves slow down and enjoy the passion. They both knew things were destined to change but right now, it didn't matter.

The end.

_***Authors note:**__ Thank you Thank you for reading. I know there are a tone of fantastic chair fics floating around so Thanks for taking the time to read this one. I hope you enjoyed it. _

_XOXO_

_duchessrose_


End file.
